Journey of Four
by Letiv
Summary: My first story. I will release segments by chapters. I don't know how long i plan on making this, so bear with me. Constructive criticism is encouraged. Thank you.
1. Character Info

Zaelus : He is a young human, in his 20's, strong and brave, but also quite keen and witty at times. He loves to goof off, and enjoy himself, but he knows when to act serious as well. He stands about 5'11" and weighs 150lbs. His weapon of choice is a large lance, which he crafted himself, and is made out of bone. He also wears a single shoulder pad, also crafted of bone. He wears a metal mask, covering his eyes, and has a large blue mohawk, as mohawks were the sign for a warrior of his home clan. He also has a chin goatee. He is also attired in shorts, for they have easier mobility than pants. And lastly he wears a metal claw on his right hand, for slashing or tearing his opponent, when he is too close, or loses his spear. He is a fighter of types, but is especially being known for being a monster hunter. And that title is achieved from taking down many fierce beasts, but utilizing all materials from his kills, including hide, scales, feathers, meat, bones, etc. (my artwork: .com/art/Zaelus-2-217529173 please do not view if you want keep your own idea of him.)

Tibia: Stong man, the tank of the group. The half giant stands at 7'8" and 324lbs of pure muscle. Though many may think he lacks the brains since he is very large, he is just as smart, or smarter than an average man, though he chooses to speak less. So he is a quiet guy, keeps to himself often, never sharing his feelings or opinions. He wears nothing but a loin cloth, fur bracers, boots, and a hat, crafted by an odd blacksmith. His weapon of choice is a large claymore, wielded with two hands. He has medium length white hair that is unkempt.

Rash'ka: This elf is about 6'2" and is only 130lbs. He wears a white robe with a hood, and several belts. His robe is designed odd, with the right sleeve gone, and a full length left sleeve. His bare right arm reveals tattoos, that glow when he casts his magic, which he only casts with his right arm. He also wears basic pants, tucked into boots. He has white hair and aqua blue eyes. His weapon of choice (when he isn't using magic) is a scythe. (One artists rendition of him: . remember, don't view if you don't want to use your imagination.)

Sephora: Another elf, but this is a female. She is about 5'7" but her smaller size is good when being a nimble rogue. Her weapon choice is poisoned daggers. She is good when it comes to plant life, which helps her with creating her poisons and potions. She also designs traps, and is skilled with throwing weapons, having deadly accuracy. She wears leather bracers, and a cloth shirt, tucked into cloth pants, tucked into her boots. She also wears a bandana over her long greenish-blue hair and she has eerie green eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The party of heroes returns to town after completing a small monster hunt in the western farmlands. Just a few giant wolves, ruining the farmers' livestock…and the farmers. Their recent quest has earned them a small amount of gold, paid by the farmers, as well as some gifts, such as a couple cases of strong alcohol, brewed by the farmers. A good addition to the celebration that will be taking place later tonight.  
>Right as the sun sets, the party begins. Many head outside to watch performances and such, which the local townspeople like to perform, attempting to impress the heroes, as well as make a bit of money. However, our heroes actually like to relax, and have some drinks, so they head off to the local tavern.<p>

Rash'ka walks over to Sephora, who is sitting along at a table. Just a second ago, a couple of young men tried to impress her with their muscles and "smooth talk," however, it didn't work, and she dismissed them. Rash'ka passes Sephora a mug of ale he brought for her.  
>"Can never find the right guy, can you?"<br>Sephora sighs and replies, "They just…I don't know, it's like…" she takes a drink. "…they know what it's like for people like us. How hard it is for me especially. No one knows how hard it is to be able to fight like I do when you're a girl. Everyone just needs to leave me alone, and let me do what I do." She takes a big chug of her ale. "Just forget I said anything. I don't want to talk about it."  
>"No, keep talking. I like hearing you talk," Rash'ka replies with a smile.<p>

"Congratulations you two!" shouts Zaelous, as he interrupts the two.  
>"What?" both Rash'ka and Sephora reply.<br>"You know. The marriage!" states Zaelous.  
>"What in the name of Wee Jas are you talking about?" says Sephora as she sips her ale again.<br>"Wait, you mean you two still aren't married? Everyone already knows you two are crazy for each other." He chugs some more ale, and wipes excess off his lips with his arm. "You know it to be true, admit it," he says with a smirk.  
>"You speak of nonsense Zaelous. We are fighters, and workers, nothing more. Relationships with a fellow hero? Yeah right." She replies with a laugh, as Rash'ka sips his ale and quietly walks away.<p>

"What's his problem?" Zaelous says, as Rash'ka walks away.  
>"No idea. That Rash'ka, an odd one for sure. Always writing or reading. Rarely takes breaks, except during celebrations such as this, and even then."<p>

Tibia walks over with something in hand, "New assignment."  
>"Already? But I'm still bathed in wolf blood!" says Zaelous.<br>"It's Important."  
>"Oh really, and why do say think that?"<br>"Read this." He hands a parchment to Zaelous.  
>"Come one big guy, you know I can't read. Wait a second…can you?"<br>"No."  
>"Well then how do you know…never mind. Sephora, go get Rash'ka, we need him to read this."<br>"Wait what? Why me?" She questions.  
>"Because I don't like disturbing him when he's reading his book things."<br>"Ugh fine." She abruptly stands up, and heads over to the other side of the tavern, where Rash'ka is reading something, and writing furiously in his other book.

"Hey, we need refills!" shouts Zaelous, as Sephora returns with Rash'ka. They all sit down, and get comfortable before Rash'ka begins reading aloud. And the parchment reads: 

Great job with your last quest, as I would expect nothing less from  
>complete victory from you. And I am sorry to bother you so soon after, but<br>this is really important, and I must speak with you soon. Come to the throne  
>room tomorrow at mid day, when the sun is highest in the sky. There will be<br>guards at the door, waiting your arrival. Please do not be late, as it is very  
>very important. Until tomorrow heroes, have a good celebration.<p>

-King Urand of Mercindol

"I can't believe it. Already, not even back in town for a full day and he needs us," Zaelous complains.  
>"Yeah, it is a little ridiculous, but we have to do it. It is our job after all. How else would we pay for all this ale?" says Sephora, before she chugs a bit more.<br>"Indeed. Besides, think of the reward Zaelous. Who knows what we could get," Rash'ka states, as he folds up the parchment.  
>"Fine, whatever. We'll see tomorrow. They better pay me damn good."<br>"Ah, at any rate, it's already late. We should retire until tomorrow. We should meet in front of the throne room before we go inside. Just don't be late," says Rash'ka, as he peers at Zaelous. He finishes his drink, and heads off to his room.

The others stay for a while, get another round of ale, and chat a bit before they head off to bed. They all fall asleep easy that night, which seems easy, after having such an eventful day.


End file.
